Feila
Feila is a furry forum that focuses mainly on role-playing. The services available at Feila include a collection of play-by-post role-playing boards, a gallery for artwork and literature, an area for contests and games, and a board that supports a broad range of general topics for discussion. *'Address:' http://www.feila.org *'Staff:' RabidFox Original Concept The world of Feila was originally intended to be the basis of a fantasy novel that was being written by RabidFox. The main characters of the book were modeled after RabidFox's own pets, including two ferrets named Noah and Nila and a white cat called Dusty. However, the book was dropped early into development and was never again picked up. While RabidFox has mused about reviving the concept of a Feila-based novel, he has not seriously taken to the task. Before the project was canceled, RabidFox desired that the world of Feila be fleshed out for the book, so he decided to create a forum based on the same fantasy planet. While the concept for a novel was ultimately dismissed, the forum version proved successful and has survived for over ten years. The forum is likely the oldest clean, furry role-playing forum on the internet. Other clean, furry role-playing environments are rare and do not usually focus on role-playing. History ]] The Feila forum was founded on March 14, 2006 by head administrator, RabidFox. In the beginning, the forum only had a general section and eight role-playing areas. The APP was not introduced until March 28, 2006. The Arctic Islands, the ninth role-playing area of the forum, was not added until December 03, 2006, and while it was originally created by Zeru, JamesG has made many contributions to the area. Another part of Feila that was not in the original design is the Dimensional Break. The Dimensional Break was added later in response to the userbase's desire to be able to role-play in non-medieval-esque time periods. APP "APP" was the abbreviation for the "Aros Protection Program". The APP focused on the mysterious cacomistle known as Aros, a character that was created and role-played by Zeru. Potential APP members scoured the forum in search of clues to Aros' secret past, participating in an optional seek-and-find game called the Quest for Aros, and then sent their findings to RabidFox. Members who provided valid information were allowed to join the APP and became official guardians of Aros. This responsibility included reporting any information about Aros that had been leaked onto the public forums without permission. There had been one official contest with Aros as the theme and the winner of that contest was given access to the APP without having to complete the Quest for Aros. Dimensional Break While the majority of Feila is set in a medieval-esque setting, on March 10, 2007, a board called the Dimensional Break became available for role-playing. This board accommodates different time periods of Feila, including a futuristic age known as the Age of Cyborgs, a modern age that is similar to 21st century Earth, an age catering to a Victorian-esque era, an age that resembles Earth's 18th century, and a space age. There is also a section for role-playing in foreign languages. The staff are always open to the userbase for new ideas on additional time periods for role-playing and encourage user feedback concerning the forum's development. Mascot The official mascot of Feila has been a tan rabbit/bat hybrid named Vanir, who was created by Zeru on January 03, 2007. While he has not been widely seen throughout the forum or used in many projects, Vanir can be frequently found at WikiFeila as an automated helper. There have been plans to replace Vanir, but, over the years, no one has seriously taken to the task. Game Projects The world of Feila has been considered for the basis of various homebrew game projects. For a time, a Feila-based iPod text game was in development by RabidFox, though, it was ultimately dropped. Another Feila-based game was in development for the PC program known as RPGMakerXP, this project likewise undertaken by RabidFox. A Feila-based game had also been in planning for a PC tactics game engine, this task charged by the forum veteran, Secluded. External Links * Feila.org -- The website of the Feila forum category:Websites